


Tiny Time

by I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Fierce deity is here and kind of a villain, Found Family, I don’t have a beta read, Learning to trust, Mostly Hurt/Comfort, OOT Link - Freeform, Tiny Time, dreams reliving death, helping through trauma, loz lore, loz theory, majora’s mask, not really - Freeform, post Majora’s mask, slight angst, so suffer with me, someone gets deaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse/pseuds/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse
Summary: All the Links wanted to do was explore a weird cave..was that too much to ask?!?!What happens when their most experienced Leader becomes their youngest member?What traumas and mysterious has their leader been hidding from them?And why does dark magic cling to him?





	1. Chapter 1

Ever hero has secrets and the heroes of hyrule are no exception. Every adventures brings pain in some form or another, it’s something that is bound to happen. Adventures bring a sense of freedom and wonder of what you can find; however sometimes it’s better if you never found anything.

All the Links had their fair share of adventures and trauma that came with said adventures. Some were better off then other, Wind life was pretty much able to go back to normal while Twilight lost someone he loved. It became an unspoken rule not to push the other Links into talking about something they didn’t want. Everyone has secrets after all.

However that never stopped people from telling small things about their adventures and putting two and two together. Legend mention his uncle from early in his life but never brought him up again when talking about his adventures; everyone assumed the older family member had passed so no one brought it up. Sky hated the word demon and demise; no one knew why but they just didn’t bother to bring it up again. Four didn’t like talking about shadow links, everyone assume it must had been from one of his battles. Everyone had learned small thing about the other heroes, what to avoid and how their life is effected by their adventures.

Then their is **Time**.

Time was the nickname given to the oldest Link, both physically and mentally way older then all the others. He had many adventures however for some reason he never spoke of them. Time like to mess with the little group of heroes, always telling them outlandish stories. However the problem came from the group not knowing if Time was telling the truth or not when it came to his adventures; I mean he claimed to fought the moon. It didn’t stopped Time from being part of the group, he was a valuable member of them team. However one problem came from it.

_The knew nothing about his past._

With how he spoke they never knew if what he said was fake or not. Some had idea of his adventures because he knew who ganon was unlike sky. Wind was convinced that he was the hero of myth that was told throughout the island and why he had to wear that horrible inch green tunic when he turn 12. Twilight was convinced he was the lost hero shade that helped him in the wood; the armor and his voice only confirming his suspicions. Legend was convinced he was the hero who lost to ganon. Mentally he argue with himself over that, as he knew the hero was only a child and died but their was just something off about Time. Legend never like thinking about the idea that their strong and fearless leader would lose his life to the hands of that beast ganon. Of course none of them went and talk to Time or the other about their theories; they knew they wouldn’t get a straight answer. The only thing they know for sure about Time was that he is married to Malon and that’s it.

It’s still pretty good. The group got along (_mostly_) without having to know every detail of their past and Time was still their amazing leader. Nothing was wrong.

**No one was suffering.**

_Right?_

They had been in Wild’s hyrule some some time now, which was odd honestly, while switches would happen at random they seemed to follow an idea of the heroes could only spend so many day in one hyrule. However that wasn’t the case for this right now as they had been in Wild’a hyrule for about two week; however none of them really complain happy for the stability for once in their chaotic lives. Then Wild and Hyrule offer something.

“We found a cave. Want to go exploring?” Wild offer the group.

The group went along with the idea. While it normal for Wild and Hyrule to do the dungeon crawls having everyone came seemed like a way to break up the boring feeling that was brought on from being in one hyrule for so long. So they grabbed their supplies as they all headed off into the direction.

Wild begins telling the group about the cave he had found. He doesn’t remember it being their at all, even after he got his memories back. Nearly his house to the west had always been baron, nothing interesting was ever that way. He just happens to stumble apond it with Hyrule and while they were itching to explore something was off about the cave. It wasn’t there before but figured something or someone must had made it appear.

So the group of Links finally found the cave and were about to head inside. However Hyrule pulled Time aside in a panic.

“Their is something off with that cave…I can feel it” Hyrule said in a panic before silence fell over the two. Mentally Hyrule was screaming, his magic was an off limits topic, _what will Time said? Will he doubt him?_

“What’s wrong with the cave? Is it dark magic?” Time asked and Hyrule breath a sign of relief. Time voice held a concerned tone to it.

“No it’s not dark magic. It not li-“ Hyrule’s words disappeared in his throat. He’s never told anyone beside Legend that he sense the magic around them; he’s never told anyone about Time. A dark and powerful magic clung to the leader, definitely weaker then what they faced but that fact was still that it was still there. “It’s not like Ganon’s or any shadow Links. It’s not dark, but off” he said.

The silence was deafening as Hyrule watch Time process the information. Finally Time let out a sigh.

“I have a feeling if we don’t go into the cave Wild will explore it alone and with what you said I don’t want him going alone” Time explained while Hyrule nodded in agreement. If they even mention dark magic to Wild he would definitely want to explore then. “Keep you defense up and stay by me”.

Hyrule didn’t think that would work seeing as he would likely be focus on the power that sticks to Time but didn’t bother to say anything. He didn’t need to give the group a reason to be worried.

So they silently went into the cave. Soon their lanterns weren’t of use and the cave was filled with a ery blue glow. As they wonder further they began to see writing on the walls.

“Does anyone know what this language is?” Wild asked to the group. Many shakes their heads saying ‘_no_’.

Time kept quiet, he could hear a tiny voice in the back of his head whispering that he knew the language. _But how could he? He’s never been to Wild’s hyrule before, he shouldn’t know any language that was written here._

Finally they enter a big room, torches with blue flames lined the ways illuminated the room in that ery blue glow. The same symbols repeated in the same language. The was a statue in the middle of the room, it looks to be of a male spirit of some sort. It easily took up a lot of area. Why was it so familiar to Time.

_‘…..spirit of families’_

_Who said that_? Time looked around to see all the Link investigating something different. All except for Hyrule who has clung onto his sleeve the whole time they were in the cave. A strange sound filled the air, and the Links began looking around.

“Alright who touched what?” Legend asked slightly annoyed as the sound got louder and louder. No one had an answer as the voice got louder and louder; realizing it was coming from the statue the Links moved away from it.

Time and Hyrule were in the back, close to the exit, when finally the statue you screamed. No one could understand it, well everyone except for Time.

_‘Your chose to keep your suffer in silence! So I cursed you to the point of thy weakest!’_ The voice screamed out. It shot out what look like blue lightning and Time did what came naturally.

Time shoved Hyrule aside making sure the blue wouldn’t hit the clinging hero. The lighting sent the older hero flying back.

“**Time/Pops!!**” Several voices called out at once.

Thankfully Wild has been observant, noticing the blue gem on top of the statue and shooting it. When it shattered the blue glow was lost and the room faded into darkness. Thankfully the other lit up the area with torches before turning to their fallen leader.

“Time!”

“Pops!!”

“Are you ok?!”

Several voice screamed at Time at once. Time brought himself back up to a sitting position.

“I’m fine” Time said shooing the others away as he stood up.

“You’re not fine. You just got zapped by a statue” Twilight said going over to grab the older hero.

“I don’t feel any different” Time states before his eyes land on Hyrule “Hyrule, magic wise did it do anything to me”

Hyrule was quiet for a second, his eyes seemed to narrow as if he was looking for something.

“No, I don’t see anything strange” Hyrule said but Time could tell their was uneasiness in his voice; as if he wasn’t 100% sure himself.

“Well let’s get out of this cave” Legend said.

“I for once 100% agree” Warrior pipped up.

With that being said the Link maybe their way out of the cave and started to head back. Wild made the comment of looking for answers as what the writing was and other stuff. However all agreed that they shouldn’t go back into the cave alone.

Time however wasn’t paying attention, the only thing that really had Time focus was how sleepy he was. He hasn’t felt this sleepy sense he was finally able to help save Termina; the day of repeating time and such finally hitting him. Time let out a yawn.

“Wow Pops, to much excitement for your old bones?” Warrior said earning himself a smack from Twilight.

“I’m tired” was all Time said his mind still in a daze.

As they finally enter Wild’s house they group went back to relaxing, but Time was so tired.

Wild offered up his room as if was further away allowing the older hero to get so sleep that was so desperately needed.

Time went upstairs with his bags and shut the door, taking off his amor and finally hitting the bed to fall into a dreamless sleep.

The other stayed downstairs. Wild has started a meal of Fried Wild green, Time favorite and a slight apology for dragging him into this mess. Sky has taken to caving something while Wind and Four watched. Legend and Hyrule talked together in another language and Twilight and Warrior were expecting their gear for the next battle. Most had gotten lost into what they were doing before realizing it was 12, lunch time.

“Hey twil can you go wake up Pops?” Wild asked as Twilight got up from his seated and headed into the direction of the room.

“Gah I hate that Pops eats like a rabbit. Like I understand it but why do we have to eat like one?” Warriors comments.

“Because Time got zapped so of course I’m going to make his favorite food” Wild argued back.

Warrior looked like he was about to say something when they heard a crash from upstairs before Twilight made his way down the stairs in a panic.

_ **“He’s gone!”** _

—-

_ **30 minutes earlier….** _

A pair of blue eyes open to the world with confusion.


	2. The New Place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Time, now small and tiny, wakes up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note in the next chapter we will have more interactions with the other Links. For now I’m setting up for the chaos.

_A pair of blue eyes open to the world with confusion._

-

As the oldest warrior, Time, drifted into the dreamless sleep he was unaware of the changes that were happening to him. Memories soon began to fade from his mind but he didn’t fight it. The barriers he had spent years developing to protect his mind faded as well. His giant frame began to shrink, growing smaller and smaller. His body finally stopped shrink, stopping at a small and thin body. His clothes shift as well, his black paints shifted to shorts, his tan shirt shrink with him. However what changed was the things that appeared. A green gems appeared tied around his neck, as well as a deep green tunic that was lazily wrapped around his body. Old scars began to heal and fade as if their were never there while old forgotten wounds appeared again. When the transformation stopped the man now boy drifted into a comfort sleep. It felt nice.

—-

A pair of blue eyes open to the world with confusion. The little boy on the bed bolted up in confusion.

“Where am I?” He states out loud before grabbing his head in pain.

‘_Gods what hit me?_’ Link thought through the pain. This felt like the time the happy mask salesman knocked him out when he had gone some time without sleep. He remembers Tatle screaming at him to sleep but he wouldn’t listen so the little fairy took matters into her own hands and went to the happy mask salesman. While the dude was weird he was also determined to help Link.

Link thoughts stopped and he finally look around the room.

It was a little bedroom with a small bed and dresser.

_ **And it wasn’t familiar at all….** _

This wasn’t the inn in Termina he practically lived at, besides if he was in Termina Tatle and Tale would have been glued to his side. Despite how Termina made him feel he would visit it frequently to play with Skullkid and visit with the citizens of Termina.

However it wasn’t Hyrule ether. It seemed like the Lost Woods however Link didn’t dare go back without Navi. He didn’t think he could face Saria without her. However this didn’t look like the inn in Castletown, it wasn’t as nice as the inn. And it definitely wasn’t Lon Lon Ranch because the house and the barn weren’t as nice as this room.

_So where was he?_

Link stayed quiet for a minute trying to collect his thoughts. It was after he had helped Termina because that memory was clear in his mind, and he knew he had been on his own for a while seeing as he knew where to go to forge for food. But what exactly happen before he couldn’t tell. Was it a year sense Termina or two? Was he on his way to visit Tatle and the Skullkid or was he on the way to visit Malon. Malon the one who had helped him after everything that happen. So why wasn’t he there with her safe? Why wasn’t he with the Skullkid or the happy mask salesman? _Why was so quiet?_

** _Why was it so quiet?_ **

**His masks!**

Link bolted out the bed to the brown families bag on the side of the bed. His mask, the only constants in his life. He open the bag and digged through the masks in the bag. Until he finally got to the ones he’s was looking for, the Goron, Zora and Deku mask, the transformation mask.

It turns out that even if a soul leaves the realm of existence they leave a mark, almost like an imprint on the world. So even if the souls disappeared and were at rest their was still some of them left in the mask. Link could hear them, the spirits telling him how to do stuff or what to say, they have became the only consent in his life after Termina.

Link hugged the mask closer, happy they were their with him, they made him feel save.

Link let go of the mask and put them back in the bag, slightly wondering why they weren’t speaking.

‘_They’ve been asleep for a long time little one_’ a voice said in Links head. He knew exactly who it being to, the fierce deity or as Link liked to call him the Oni. He was the only ‘_soul_’ in a mask; but seeing how he was a god trapped Link didn’t really know if he counted as a soul.

‘_Why?’_ Link replied in his head before gathering his stuff. He was slightly confused on why he had such big swords and shields; even though he knew how to use them, physically he couldn’t use them properly.

‘_It’s something I don’t even think I can explain’ _the god replied as Link just shrugged. After grabbing his stuff Link made his way to the door and reached out to grab the doorknob.

‘_NO!_’ The Oni yelled making Link winced ‘_they’re are people down there_’

Link put his ear to the door and sure enough he could hear voices; they appeared to be speaking in another language that Link couldn’t understand.

‘_Won’t they be friendly? They help me didn’t they?’_ Link asked confused.

‘_I’m not sure, I don’t know anything about them. They could be friend or foe but you can’t risk a fight right now_’ Oni explains to the boy and Link slightly nods, his mind was still foggy so rushing into a possible fight wouldn’t be the best answer.

So Link turn his attention to the window, looking out he appeared to be on a second story, nothing a little tuck and roll couldn’t break. Link started to go over a mental list of what to do, _find a town, get some supplies, mental figure out what’s wrong, come back_; then he jumped.

Link rolled before looking at the house then observing the area, a path which was clear as day leading to somewhere else.

‘_Let’s hope it’s a town_’ Link said putting on his bunny hood.

‘_Lets_’ The Oni said.

Link ran off in the direction of the path, leaving the house behind.

_ **-30 minutes later-** _

“He’s gone” Twilight practically screamed in a panic down to the other Links. Any argument they were planning to have died as soon as Twilight spoke.

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Legend asked with a mix of anger and confusion.

“I mean he’s gone, he left the room” Twilight said as the group ran upstairs to check the once occupied room.

Twilight was right, their leader was no where in sight. The room was turned over slightly likely from Twilight looking for Time but nothing else seemed off. Legend went over to where the discarded armor was kept.

“He left his armor and his sword” he said gesturing to both pieces still clearly in a chair.

“That isn’t like the old man” Warrior said as nervous started to pierce his voice.

“Do you think he could have been kidnapped?” Four offered.

“Who would be stupid enough to try and kidnapped Pops?” Warrior asked.

“Maybe the Yiga. Their not the brightest….but even then none of them can really get to my house it has a protection spell on it” Wild said.

“I didn’t feel any dark magic” Hyrule offered in a quiet voice, still not liking to talk about it.

“Maybe he just need a walk?” Wind threw out.

“Out of a second story window? And Time isn’t one to just up and go wonder. That’s their camps” Legend said pointing to Hyrule and Wild.

“ENOUGH!” Sky screamed causing everyone arguing voice to stop in shock. Sky never raised his voice and always preferred to stay out of conflict. Maybe it was the fact Time was missing and they need someone to take control “Time is missing, the best thing to do would be to try and find him even if it’s just a walk”

Sky turned to Wild “do you think you can get your wolf friend to track him?”

“Umm maybe I’m not-“ Wild started.

“I’ll go look for Wolfie” Twilight said rushing out the door, no one saw Four practically roll his eyes.

“We can’t all go” Legend piped up “if Time did in fact just go for a stroll someone needs to be here in cause he comes back”

“Your right. Plus he could easily be in the surrounding area” Wild added just as Wolfie came in.

“So what’s the plan?” Warrior asked while the other Links turn towards Sky.

“Well Warrior and Wind why don’t you go with Wolfie and follow the sent. Wind has that special jewel that allows him to talk through Wild’s sheikian slate” Sky said before addressing the rest. “Stay around the area, don’t go to far and try to make sure Time didn’t get hurt or someone planning an attack”

The other Links nodded in understanding before Wild held out one of the straps for Time’a armor. The Wolf sniffed and seemed to pick up the sent as it turn to ran downstairs, Warrior and Wind found themselves chasing after the wolf.

“Me and Hyrule will check the eastern side of the house” Legend said.

“How about he rest of us check the western side, maybe it had something to do with the cave?” Wild offered to Sky and Four who nodded.

The Links soon began their next mission.

To find Time.

_ **— around the same time elsewhere-** _

Link finally took a second to sit, sitting my a sign next to the road; he couldn’t read it but Link had an feeling is showed the name of the town.

‘_Oni?’_ Link asked in his mind. Physically he was removing the slightly red, green piece of cloth tied around his knee to wrap around his hand. The triforce on the back of his hand was sting.

‘_Yes little one?_’ Oni replies, was it Link’s imagine or did his voice sound softer.

‘_What happen? Everything seems different….you sound different_’ Link said as he began to dig through his mask bag, it alway just felt better to hold the mask you were talking to.

‘_Alot happen little one…I sound different because I was hurt and only just now have started to recover’_ the Oni explained.

‘_What do you mea-_‘ Link’s thoughts where cut off when he finally saw the fierce deity mask, an audible gasp escaped him.

The fierce deity mask, the indestructible mask that housed the War god’s souls was damaged. A clean slice went through the mask left eyes, going close enough to the edges almost enough to cut the mask in two.

Link lifted a shaky hand over the mask to trace the cut with his fingers. The only thing he could imagine doing this is Majora but he’s dead…

_ **Right?** _

_‘I apologize little one but I must leave’_ Oni said interrupting his thoughts.

“What?..no” Link said not realizing he had said them out loud.

‘_It won’t be forever my child. I just need some rest. I will speak to you soon_’ Oni said before his presence left Link.

“No…no..no” Link mutter to himself when he felt the Oni leave, he hugged the mask to his chest. He hated being alone, he always had. He had Navi and then he had Tatle, and after them he had his mask.

Now he has **no one**.

Link began to cry on the ground, the emotions of the past year flooded him, the abandonment, the trauma, he was alone.

“Hey stop” he heard someone yell break him out of his thoughts. A covered wagon stopped on the road, and a brown hair women jumped out.

“Aww you poor thing” the women said stepping closer to Link.

Link immediately respond was to try and crawl away.

“No no no, it’s ok Little one I won’t hurt you” The women said and Link pause at the familiar nickname. The women gave him a smile.

“My name is Ema, and that my son Tama and my husband Rico (ps I made these names up on the fly I know their bad). We’re on our way to Terry Town to sell some honey” the women, Ema explain to Link.

Link slowly stood up to look in the wagon, sure enough their were jars and jars of honey, her son appeared to be eating some with a spoon.

“Do you know where your parents are? Did you get separate from them?” Ema asked. Link nodded a yes.

“Are they are Terry Town?” Another nod yes.

Ema smile “me and my husband would be more then happy to give you a ride there”

Links studied the women and the wagon. Their was nothing out of the ordinary and they seemed to know the way to town.

Link sallowed the lump in his throat and took a chance.

“…..ok”


	3. Finding Time

Oni sat in the deep dark void that was this realm. He was healing and very fast as well, his missing eye had been fully healed and the scar was beginning to fade. It was necessary to be here but it was unbearable. He was left alone with his thoughts and even as a god that was his worse enemy. He just keep thinking of one phrase.

_Where did it all go wrong?_

He remembered when he got sealed into this cursed mask by the weak goddess Hyila. He had been weaken because he had just created a god’s soul leaving him very weak. Hyila stole his son and trapped him in this mask at his weakest.

It was a pathetic move by Hyila.

He spent centuries in this mask, his hatred for Hyila burning over. Even when he felt his sister presence, Majora, take over a host with plans of destroying Termina and starting over; Oni couldn’t bring himself to care. He had been imprisonments so long he would like restart Termina as well, so he never bother to talk Majora out of it.

So that what he, he stayed as a silence mask while Majora ruin Termina, likely much to the dismay of Terminas, their older sister.

That’s when he came.

Majora offer his mask to the little hero who had been trying to stop her. Oni didn’t care at first, his plans originally was to destroy the hero when he put on his mask and destroy Termina with Majora.

Then he felt something when the mask was put on.

Something so _**familiar**_.

There he was, his son. His son’s soul was there, kind of. The once bright god soul has been shatter to be weaker; still enough to show its godly origin but not enough to kill a human body.

Oni cried both tears of joy and angry when the hero put on his mask. Tears of joy for finally finding his son after so many years of being along. And tears of anger for what the wretched goddess had done to his son.

Oni worked with Link to defeat his sister, in the end it was the best thing for her, as she finally was free from her wooden prison. She was free to be with their sister and returned to her godly form.

After the fight Oni began talking to Link in his mind. Maybe it was just because of the hell Link went through but the little hero was very trusting.

Despite not having a physical form he spent a lot of time in the mindscape with Link. Teaching him his language, singing old songs, growing to care for the son he never got to know.

Link grew up and slowly stopped allowing Oni full range to his thoughts, which was understandable, but Oni being left alone had some dangerous consequences.

Oni knew the rest of the shards of his sons soul had to be out there. And as the isolation after finally having someone just got to him. So Oni knew what he would do.

He would take over Link’s body and imprisons his son soul in a gem until he could find the other parts. Then they could be reunited and be a family again.

_That was a mistake._

When Link was drive to use the mask again Oni made his move. Grabbing the young soul and pulling him further and further from control, leading it to the place he would be safe.

He should have known better then to underestimate Link.

Link fight for control finally got a arm free and did something drastic.

_ **He slice his own face and eye.** _

The pain radiating throughout both of them. Oni turn his focus away from Link to try and heal, and Link finally have control back ripped the mask off his face.

Link screamed in pain feeling the slice and burning the last bridge of his mind, effectively locking out the Oni.

_He was left with marking and a scar._

That had always been Oni biggest regret, making Link scared of him and scarring him.

He had been left for years in the mindscape with only slight hints of what was going on.

Then one day a miracle happen, the gateway was open.

And Link was small again.

This time in Link’s life wasn’t happy, Oni could remember how many times he had to stop the little child from ending it all.

Oni was going to wonder about this blessing to much, he only had one goal in mind.

**How do I protect my son?**

—

Finally the couple cart finally stopped in this terry town. The couple was nice enough to give Link some jars of honey before letting him go along.

Link jumped out of the cart and began looking around. The town looked very small but peaceful, their wasn’t a hint of anything dark in the air. It was peaceful for once.

Even without the other mask or the Oni, Link has a feeling it would be save here.

Link could see a Zora, hyilans, gorans; even Gerudo which was weird sense they normally don’t leave the desert.

“Hello there” a voice said making Link jump, realizing he was about to walk into a stand.

The person who said his name wasn’t exactly a person; they looked more like a bird…what?

“Hello im Fyson” the bird person said to Link. Link’s confusion must have been written all over his face, because the person began to laugh.

“Is this your first time seeing a Rito? It’s ok your not the first” the person, Fyson said as Link nodded a yes.

“It’s ok. Here have something on the house” the Rito said jestering to his stand. It had a bunch of fruit on the stand.

Maybe this place is alright.

-

Warriors and Wind were tired by the time they got to this town. When both realized that Wolfie was going somewhere far they put in the peguas boots, which thankfully cut what would have been an hour walk to about 30 minutes. Whenever the walked by someone they ask if they had seen Pops, the tall blond with a scar, however no one had seen him.

Now they were outside a town, Wolfie refusing to go any further.

“Wind, you take the west part of the town and I’ll take the east” Warrior said. It shouldn’t be to hard to find Time, he was a giant and should be able to find him in a crowd.

Warrior emotions were a mix of tired, anger and worry. While Warrior thinks Time can take care of himself it just worries him because Time disappeared without telling everyone.

_‘Was it that statue?’_

_‘Did he just get tired of us’_

Warrior walked through town ended him up in a spot that was really empty. He wouldn’t even had noticed the child that was around if not for one thing.

The **sword**.

The sword on the child’s back.

_ **It was Time’s gilded sword.** _

Anger bubble up in Warrior, the thought of a little thief coming and take Time stuffs while he was away. _How could this little thief do this?! Especially after Time going missing?!_

Without thinking Warrior went up and grabbed the child by the back of his shirt.

“Give that sword back you little Thief!” Warrior growled out in anger. The child cried out with a scream.

The child grab the sword and turn around to swing. That’s when Warrior saw the child face.

It was young Link from his adventures, the little friend he had made all thoughs years ago.

It was **Time**.

The eyes of thoughs child were definitely Time, they held the weight that Time always had.

_How had he not seen it?_

Warrior had not notice that the little Link had decided it would be better to not fight.

** _Time was running away._ **

…fuck…


	4. Catching Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like the finally found Time

**…Time was running away.**

‘_Crap!’_ Warriors screamed in his mind as he began to give chase. ‘_Crap, crap, crap_’

Warriors had to admit even with his boots on, Time was extremely fast as a child, not only staying a good 3 to 5 feet from him; but moving everyway trying to lose the knight.

Warrior kept up chase, knowing damn well that if he lost sight of Time he wouldn’t be able to find him again.

‘_Me and my big mouth_’ he though sarcastically as he ran. Despite him getting tired Warrior didn’t dare rest, he needs to find a way to get stop the fleeing child.

A hint of blue caught his eyes.

**The ocarina!**

The song!

Warrior quickly pulled out his own as him mind drifted back into memories…

-

_‘What are you playing?’ Warrior asked the young hero who jumped in surprise. Young Link looked down as if ashamed._

_‘Hey nothing wrong with the song. It’s sounds pretty’ Warrior said taking a seat next to the young hero._

_‘It supposed to bring friends to help me’ was all Young Link said, looking down at the ocarina in his hands._

_‘Did they come?’ Warrior asked._

_‘No’ was all Young Link said as a sad look crossed over his face. He always got this expression when he thought about his past, it made Warrior feel for the young hero._

_Determined not to let his young friend feel down, Warrior took out his ocarina and mimic the mournful notes he had just heard._

_Young Link looked at him in shock as he finished the song._

_‘There’ Warrior said bringing his hand down to ruffle Link’s hair ‘now I know it. So when ever you play it I’ll be there’_

_The smile on Young Links face finally appeared again, Warrior could count on one hand how many times he had seen it._

_‘What’s the songs name?’ Warriors asked to the young hero._

-

_ **….Oath to Order…** _

Warrior kept running after Time but brought the ocarina up to his lips. It was hard playing the mournful notes while your running full speed but someone Warriors managed.

As the last note finish the child immediately stopped as if the song had froze him.

Warrior stopped as well, not wanting to repeat his mistake. He dropped the sword he was carrying and took one step forward before dropping to his knees.

Young Time turned around, sword between him and Warrior. Warriors could see the colorful range of emotions in Time’s eyes, confusion, remembrance, anger, sadness, guilt, all heavy emotions no young child should feel.

“Hello” Warrior spoke in a soft voice from when he first met Link “remember me?”

Time got closer but still held the sword up, not trusting Warrior.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you..you look so different without your hat” Warrior said softly before chuckling “I probably look different without my hat”

Warrior could see the child trying to piece together who he was. So slowly he began to undo the scarf around his neck, Time held his sword tighter. Finally when the scarf was free he laid it out in front of him, Time seeming to get what Warrior wanted snatch up the scarf and began to study it.

Time look up and Warrior could read the happiness and realization in his face. Time also put his sword away and handed back the scarf to its owner.

Warrior gave Time a pat on the head before working to put his scarf back on.

“Are you alone?” Warrior asked.

He soon learned that, that was the wrong thing to say. Tear began to fall down the young child’s face, however his face didn’t show any signs of sadness. If Warrior hasn’t spent so much time around the young hero he would have shrugged it off. However he knew better then that.

“Hey, their is no need to cry” Warrior said bring a hand up to wip away the tears, which Time let him do “I didn’t mean it negatively, when I think about it we all were technically alone before finding each other” he commented as he thoughts about the other Links.

Time finally looked up with tearfully eyes.

“Would you like to come with us? That way you won’t be alone and I can keep you safe” Warrior said with a smile, remembering how the young child like the cling to his side even in times of battle, it was obvious the child was scared of losing others.

“Us..?” Time finally whisper out, his voice sounding scratchy like he had been screaming for hour; it nearly made Warrior shiver as is didn’t bring the comfort of the older leader or the younger spirit.

“Yeah…their are more Links. Remember the one that fought with us, we called him toon” Warrior said remember the first time he meet Wind, they had nicknamed him Toon because of his colorful and interesting facial expression.

“Would you like to come with us?” Warrior offered. In all honesty Warrior wasn’t planning to let Time wonder alone, however he didn’t want to force the young child in a place he wasn’t comfortable; that would just cause him to run away again.

Thankfully Time just nodded a yes to Warrior who might as well be an older brother at this point. Warrior gave a big sigh of relief and held out his hand for Time to take, Time just grabbed on of Warrior’s finger and they began to walk. Warrior was so thankfully for the slight bit of calm in all the chaos. Now his thoughts were shifting to something else.

** _‘What did this to Time?’_ **

As they walked back to the outskirts of town, Warrior wave at Wind who seemed to finally spot them. Wind putting together that the little green child next to Warrior was his friend young Link ran full forced and hugged him. Warrior had to stop himself from laughing when he saw Times confused face.

“This is Toon remember? He fought with us, we call him Wind now. He hugs” Warrior explain simply to the little hero.

Wind finally let go and Warrior turned to him.

“He doesn’t hug” was all he said and Wind seemed to get the idea taking a step back and letting young Link have his personal space.

“This is young Link from our adventures remember?” Warrior said gesturing to the young hero but more importantly the sword on his back.

Time’s gilded sword.

It was Time.

“Great! Another person to add to our party” Wind said not letting the truth leak through his emotions. “Come on. The others are waiting for us” Wind said grabbing Warriors hand.

“Others?” Time asked in his soft voice.

“Yes their are others with us, they are-“

“Monster!” Time cried out holding out his sword. Following it with his eyes he could see the sword pointed directly at Wolfie.

Today was beginning to be a long day.

—

“God’s where could Time be?” Legend said kicking a rock. They had been out searching for a good 30 minutes and they couldn’t find a hint of the older hero anywhere. Legend was starting to think the old man had done this to spite them.

“I’m not sure” Hyrule said quietly obviously lost in thought. Legend gave a growl as they continued to search the area.

“Hey legend” Hyrule said finally breaking the long silence.

“Yeah rule?” Legend said as he look around.

“You know how I can sense magic right?” “Hmm-hum”

“Well even senses I met Time their had been something off with the magic around him” Hyrule said.

Legend rolled his eyes.

“Listen all the magic from each timeline will react in different ways, of course it feels different, don’t let I-“

“It’s Dark magic!!” Hyrule scream effectively cutting Legend off. Maybe if was the worry about their missing leader or the fact of keeping the secret for so long but Hyrule said it. Legend stopped moving and talking and just stood taking in what Hyrule just said.

“You said dark magic” Legend said turning around to look at the sprite. Hyrule nodded a yes in return.

“Dark as in how?” Legend asked.

Hyrule sallow the lump in his throat.

“Darker and more powerful then ganon. Maybe even more powerful then the triforce” Hyrule said as stress tears feel down his cheeks. Legend stood their in silence for a minute silent mutter curses.

“Is it Time himself or an object?” Legend asked.

“I don’t know. If it’s an object it’s something he always has on him” Hyrule said.

“Well let’s make sure Time is ok before we go searching for it. If it’s stuck to him we can probably find a spell to banish it. If it’s an object, we will use death mountain” Legend states.

“You believe me?” Hyrule asked.

_ **“Of course I do. But first things first, let’s find the old man”** _


End file.
